y fue en navidad
by wisa-edsa
Summary: ellos tenian todo lo que posiblemente podian tener belleza, dinero, amigos, familia, pero no sabian que era lo que les faltaba hasta que se encontraron......mi primer fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste y dejen reviews.

" y fue en navidad"

primer capitulo

Era época de navidad, se podía ver en las calles a las personas comprando todo lo necesario para las fiestas, compartiendo entre ellas esos momentos, todas alegres, entusiastas, felices. Absolutamente Todo, en ese tiempo tenía un brillo diferente, un brillo especial. Era una especie de sentimiento que todas las personas esperaban, algo que deseaban todos lo años, algo que les trae paz y armonía.

Las personas resumían lo que había pasado con ellas en esa época, todo los sufrimientos alegrías, amores, amistades, todo aquello que hace latir el corazón, y en verdad hace que valga las circunstancias pasadas.

Se quedo por un momento estática, ultimamente se sentía triste y vacia, no lo podía entender. Ella era tomoyo daiduji hija de la gran empresaria sonomi daidouji, era hermosa, con una tez blanca como la porcelana, unos ojos amatistas que dejaban con la boca abierta cualquiera, con una cabellera oscura que le llegaba a la cintura, dando la ilusión de un rió de tinta negra en la espalda de ella.tenia una figura proporcionada gracias a la gimnasia que practicaba en la escuela.

Ella ciertamente no sabia que era lo que sentía, por que ese dolor tan grande en su corazón, es que acaso no era feliz, o no estaba contenta. No, eso no era; entonces le faltaba algo, eso debía ser, le tenia que faltar algo. Tenia un vació tan inmenso que no sabia describir ni siquiera a su mejor amiga. Pero porque estaba así justamente ese año, no lo lograba entender, y pensaba que no lo iba a poder hacer.

Por eso lo que debía de hacer era mostrarse alegre y no preocupar a nadie, después de todo su vida no era mala, era muy buena.

-tomoyo – dijo su amiga que la estaba mirando desde hace un rato.

-¿Qué pasa saku? – respondió con una falsa sonrisa para que su amiga no se diera cuenta que estaba un poco triste

- es que desde hace rato te estoy hablando y parece como si estuvieras en otro mundo. – dijo un poco molesta

-en verdad lo siento, dime que pasa – tratando de sonar mas alegre

Estaban en el centro comercial viendo los regalos que pensaban comprar para navidad, estaba con su mejor amiga sakura kinomoto, que también era su querida prima, ella era una joven muy linda, dejaba pasmado a mas de uno, tenia una hermosa cabellera castaña con ciertos toques rubios hasta la cadera, una piel blanca , unos ojos verdes que parecian dos bellas esmeraldas en ese lugar, era definitivamente una mujer excepcional, traía a loco a mas de uno. Ellas dos eran las más bonitas de toda la escuela, de acuerdo a opiniones de todos aquellos que las conocían o simplemente las moraban.

-te estaba diciendo si te parece que le regale a mi hermano esta billetera o mejor una camisa, en verdad no se que comprar siempre he sido mala para esto. – dijo sakura soltando un suspiro al final y con cara de desesperación, causando en su amiga un ataque de risa.

-tomoyo no es gracioso- dijo la esmeralda al notar la reacción de su amiga- en verdad quiero que estos regalos De este año sean mejores que los del anterior, para que mi hermano se deje de burlar de lo que siempre compro.

amiga, la verdad es que regales lo que regales tu hermano no te dejara de molestar-dijo su sensata amiga- el si les gusta tus regalos lo que pasa es que no puede evitar molestarte.

es verdad todo lo que dices- dijo sakura poniendo una cara de resignación- hey, vamos a tomar algo ¿si?

Te iba a preguntar lo mismo- dijo tomoyo sonriendo.

Caminaron hasta una cafetería que había cerca de donde estaban, pidieron dos chocolates calientes y se sentaron en una mesa.

tomoyo, te quería decir algo- dijo sakura un poco preocupada

Tomoyo al notar el tono de su amiga sabia de lo que se trataba, estaba evitando el tema ya hace unas semanas pero sabia que debía desahogarse para así poder estar mejor.

si saku dime- dijo ya resignada con una mirada triste, y como perdida en el vació

me preguntaba si al fin me vas a decir lo que paso entre tu mama y tu, que te dijo para que te encerraras todo un día en tu habitación – dijo su amiga.

Tomoyo tomo un poco de su chocolate, y después dio un suspiro mirando a su amiga.

me dijo lo que toda mi vida no me había dicho- dijo al fin la amatista

Sakura solo podía mirarla con intriga, quería saber cual era al razón de que su mejor amiga, la que siempre la ayuda, la que siempre esta alegre y comprensiva, se pusiera triste y melancólica.

mi madre me dijo todo acerca de mi padre- dijo tomoyo mientras una lágrima salía de sus hermosos ojos amatistas. Pero a la vez se le notaba una sonrisa.

- - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - -- - - -_flash back - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - _

_En la casa de la familia daidouji, se encontraban cenando sonomi daidouji y su hija. Sonomi era una mujer hermosa, muchos pensaban que era la mas hermosa de las mujeres de su edad, tenia el cabello rojo que le llegaba hasta los hombros, peinado de medio lado, era blanca como la nieve, tenia unos ojos amatistas igual a los de su hija, pero los que le daban ese tono serio y de dureza que la caracterizaban. Tanto su madre como ella estaba en silencio, cuando de pronto tomoyo decidió que era hora de preguntarle a su mama todo lo referente a su padre, toda su vida lo había hecho, pero su mama no le decía nada concreto, siempre le decía que se conformara que estuviera ella, y le daba todo lo que deseaba y necesitaba._

_Así, que ahora que tenía 18 años y era mayor de edad tenia el derecho de saberlo todo._

_madre- dijo toda seria, mirando fijamente su plato de comida._

_Si hija, dime- dijo sonomi después de haber colgado el celular._

_Yo quería preguntarte algo, se que siempre me dices que me conforme, pero simplemente no puedo- dijo la amatista dejando de mirar el plato y mirando de una manera seria pero a la vez triste- yo ya deje ser una niña hace años, tengo la capacidad suficiente para entender todo de una manera adulta._

_Sonomi puso una cara mas seria apartando su vista de su hija y mirando la ventana que daba al jardín, porque sabía exactamente de lo que tenía que hablarle su hija, y esta vez se lo iba a decir todo._

_-quiero saber todo sobre mi padre- dijo tomoyo alzando su voz pero solo lo suficiente para que sonomi la mirara directamente a sus ojos._

_Sonomi dejo salir un suspiro, se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la ventana- hija, se que ya eres grande y confió plenamente que lo que te diga a continuación lo tomes de la manera que mas te parezca_

_Tomoyo al oír esto, supo que finalmente había logrado lo que quería, saber, todo sobre su progenitor, así, que soltó una leve sonrisa pero sin dejar de notarse seria._

_-tomoyo, yo no conozco tu padre, jamás lo conocí porque yo te tuve por inseminación artificial-dijo la cabeza de la familia daidouji volteando a ver a su hija que estaba sentada en la mesa con una mirada de asombro que rápidamente se convirtió a tristeza dejando salir unas lagrimas. _

_gracias, madre-fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de salir de aquel comedor en donde dejo a su madre con la mirada triste al notar que su hija al fin supo la verdad._

_- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - -fin del flash back - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - --- - - -- - _

Sakura la miraba con una cara similar a la que puso tomoyo, aunque sin la tristeza y el dolor.

tommy, no puedo creerlo- dijo al fin la esmeralda

al principio yo tampoco- dijo tomoyo con una sonrisa- pero después reflexione las cosas, y me di cuenta de que mi madre es una gran persona, por decidir criar a un hijo sin la ayuda de alguien a su lado.

Sakura al oír a su amiga, puso aquella sonrisa que solo se podía ver en su cara y que dejaba a más de uno sin aliento.

-por eso he decidido no saber mas del tema, y solo concentrarme en mis estudios y en mi madre. ¡No puedo creer que ya vamos a entrar a la universidad ¡

La flor de cerezo noto el cambio de tema pero entendió que su amiga quería que así fuera por eso no prosiguió.

es verdad, estoy tan emocionada, ya quiero entrar y conocer gente nueva, presiento que va a ser un gran año.

-yo también lo siento así.- dijo tomoyo- este año voy a proponerme a conseguirte un novio.

Sakura que estaba tomando el chocolate al oír esto, lo escupió todo. Tomoyo solo reía al ver la reacción de su amiga.

--------------- en Inglaterra-----------------

En una de las ventanas de una gran mansión casi parecida a un castillo, se podía ver a un joven sumido en sus pensamientos. Ese hombre tenía una tez blanca, un cabello negro con destellos azules. Y su mirada era tan profunda como el océano, cualquiera podría dejarse caer en aquella mirada.

ring, ring

El joven se despertó de la nube en donde estaba y se dirigió a contestar el teléfono.

-alo- dijo todo serio

hola eriol amigo ¿Cómo estas?- dijo la otra persona

syaoran, me alegra oírte.- dijo eriol con un tono alegre

adivina, me voy a Japón a estudiar.

hey, entonces vamos a tener que vernos las caras otra vez por todo ese tiempo- dijo sonando como decepcionado

jajajjajajja no cambias verdad- dijo syaoran.

jjajjajajjaa entonces tendré el suficiente tiempo para conseguirte una novia allá- dijo eriol tratando de molestar a su amigo

tú sabes muy bien que yo no soy de esos así que olvídalo – dijo con un tono molesto.

Tranquilo, tranquilo no lo haré si quieres- dijo eriol con los dedos cruzados, era hora de que su amigo encontrara alguien que lo entendiera y le cambiara el carácter terrible que cargaba.

Entonces yo me voy mañana para Japón, avísame cuando llegues para irte a buscar a al aeropuerto- dijo el ambarino despidiéndose

Esta bien, pero una pegunta, meiling se te pego.- dijo eriol

SI, no se cuando dejara de perseguirme, como yo me voy ella también quiere ir, se le a metido en la cabeza que en ajaron encontrare una prometida o por lo menos una novia

Veo que meiling y yo pensamos igual, hay que idear planes- dijo eriol irritando a su amigo

MIRA eriol ni se te ocurra darle cuerda a las locuras de mi prima- dijo shaoran ya al borde de la desesperación con solo imaginarse a esos dos ideando cosas en contra de el.

Jajajajaja presiento que este año me la pasare muy entretenido.- dijo eriol

Me alegra ser el centro de risas de todos- dijo shaoran con cierta ironía

Entonces hablamos cuando estemos en Japón

Esta bien- se despidió el ambarino

Al colgar el teléfono, volvió otra vez a la ventana pero con una sonrisa, porque este año por lo menos no lo iba a pasar aburrido ya que podía molestar a su grana migo todo el tiempo, y esto también lo ayudaba a olvidar, simplemente a olvidar.

"olvidar, eso es lo que tengo que hacer".

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - -

Se habían pasado toda la tarde en el centro comercial, hablando, riendo, en fin haciendo de todo. Entonces después de ese largo día, se despidieron para llegar a sus respectivas casas.

Tomoyo al llegar a su casa, que en realidad era una mansión enorme fruto de las ganancias de la empresa de su familia la cual ella heredaría un día, aunque eso no era lo que deseaba pero no lo podía cambiar. Ella quería ser diseñadora, pero sabia que su madre no la dejaría por eso también iba a tomar cursos de administración y economía en la universidad, para complacer a su madre pero después de todo a ella no le disgustaba esas materias para nada.

Al entrar, hubo algo que la desconcertó, volviéndola a la realidad, mejor dicho fue algo que oyó. Eran risas, pero eso no era lo que la consternaba, era el hecho de que esas risas eran de su madre, junto con otra la cual no reconocía. Desde que ella tiene memoria su madre no era de esas que se ríen mucho, solo lo hacia cuando se encontraba en reuniones sociales y eso por que tenia que ser amable, ya que una mujer de su posición no se puede dar el lujo de tener enemigos.

Así, que tomoyo se acerco al comedor que era el lugar centro de esas risas, al asomarse a la puerta pudo divisar a su madre en una de las cabezas de la mesa, mientras que en el lado contrario pudo notar a un hombre de piel blanca, con el cabello negro (se** que Clow es como peliazul, pero es para que no se parezca a alguien mas de la trama). **Tenia una mirada tierna, dulce, no parecía un mal hombre en absoluto, le inspiraba confianza a tomoyo lo cual era raro ya que todos los hombres que su mama trae a la casa siempre le daban mala vibra. Tomoyo se iba retirando poco a poco de la puerta pero sin notarlo tropezó con una mesita que esta al lado de ella, su mama al escuchar el sonido voltio a la puerta y se encontró con su hija.

-querida, pasa un momento que quiero presentarte a alguien-

Tomoyo al escuchar su madre, trago saliva y trato de calmarse no sabia porque este hombre la ponía nerviosa, entro al comedor, y miro a su madre, y después sintió que la otra persona la observaba, y le regalaba una sonrisa, que la puso mas nerviosa.

-hija, te presento a Clow hiragizawa, es un gran empresario proveniente de Inglaterra y ha decidió hacer negocios con la compañía, por eso es que lo he invitado a cenar, para celebrar que nuestras empresas al fin están asociadas.

Y al decir esto alzando su copa para tomar un poco del vino.

mucho gusto señor hiragizawa- dijo tomoyo haciendo una leve referencia.

El gusto es todo mió- dijo Clow parándose de la silla para tomar la calida mano de tomoyo y darle un beso.

Tomoyo estaba tiesa, ese hombre le parecía familiar pero estaba segura que jamás lo había visto en su vida solo esa noche, por eso la ponía nerviosa, quería saber porque de esa actitud de ella.

Clow volvió a su silla le dirigió a sonomi una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojarse, disimuladamente se llevo una mano a su cara tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta de su leve color en la cara. Se dirigió nuevamente a su hija.

deseas acompañarnos, tomoyo.

-gracias madre pero estoy cansada, hoy fue un día largo- dijo la amatista safandose de ahí, ya que no quería estar mas en la presencia de ese señor

esta bien hija como quieras.

buenas noches madre.

Buenas noches señor hiragizawa.

Tomoyo se retiro enseguida de ahí, después de prepararse para dormir, miro la luna, pensaba que era todo eso que sentía, no era atracción, ni nada parecido ya que el tenia la edad para ser su padre. De pronto sintió una punzada en el pecho, esa palabra, padre. No sabia que era eso, después de todo no lo tenia, ni sabia quien pudiera ser, sabia que jamás lo conocería después de todo son muchas las personas que van a esos lugares a dejar su semen, pensó que podría ser cualquiera

Ella agito la cabeza, queriendo sacar esos pensamientos, no le gustaba pensar en nada referente a su padre, así que se dejo vencer por el sueño y se dispuso a dormir ya que mañana iba a la casa de sakura que la habia invitado a almorzar.

- - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - - en el comedor - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -

su hija es sumamente hermosa- dijo Clow después de que tomoyo saliera

en verdad lo es, ella puede tener todos los pretendientes que desee pero simplemente no se porque no le gusta ninguno- dijo sonomi dejando salir un suspiro que no paso desapercibido por el oji azul.

Pero usted desea que ella tenga uno o me equivoco- dijo lanzando una sonrisa picara que no entendía porque lo había hecho, eso no era cosas que hiciera el, parecía mas a las que hacia su hijo.

Sonomi se sonrojo y lo único que pudo hacer fue desviar su mirada a la ventana. Clow divertido por su actitud prosiguió con la conversación.

mi hijo eriol va a venir mañana a Japón a hacer sus estudios aquí, talvez debamos presentarle a su hija después de todo en un futuro ellos dos seguirán con nuestros negocios.

usted esta en toda la razón- dijo sonomi entusiasmada de pronto pensó que el hijo de Clow no seria mal partido para su hija en un futuro. Sonomi tenia una mirada llena de fuego de entusiasmo

se lo que piensa sonomi- dijo Clow – pero mi hijo no es de esos, el no le gusta esa clase de acuerdos, no funcionara.

Sonomi daidouji sintió como si un balde frió le cayera encima. Clow no hizo mas que reírse, ella al ver como le habia descubierto su plan, lo acompaño en su diversión y también se comenzó a reír. Pero la esperanza no moría.

-------- - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - --

Era un hermoso día de navidad, se podía oír los pájaros cantando, se notaba en le ambiente tanta armonía, tanta paz.

Se había levantado temprano para ir a la casa de su prima almorzar, pero antes tenía que acompañarla a buscar a su hermano touya al aeropuerto.

Toc toc

-señorita tomoyo, ya llego la señorita sakura por usted-dijo una de las sirvientas entrado al cuarto.

-gracias, naoko ya bajo.

Tomoyo se apresuro a tomar su bolso y bajar para encontrarse con su amiga, se volvió a mirar al espejo, estaba vestida casualmente pero sin dejar de resaltar su belleza; llevaba una falda color gris, con una camisa de color blanca y un chaleco del tono de la falda y unas sandalias de igual color.

Al bajar se encontró a su amiga sakura que llevaba puesto un vestido azul cielo, que la hacían ver sus claras curvas.

-sakura ¡amiga estas súper linda, segura que vamos al aeropuerto.-dijo tomoyo con un dedo en el mentón como si estuviera recordando algo.

ay tomoyo nunca cambias-dijo la esmeralda con un leve sonrojo en sus cachetes- nos vamos ya.

-si claro, como no.

- - - -- -- - -- - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - - - -- -

En el aeropuerto un joven de cabello negro azulado se disponía a realizar una llamada.

hola padre ¿como estas?

Bien eriol¿ya llegasteis?

Si padre , acabo de bajar del avión

Deseas que mande a alguien por ti.

No tranquilo, syaoran vendrá por mí, me invito a almorzar.

Esta bien, entonces nos veremos en la noche. Acuérdate que una de mis socios, la señora sonomi daidouji, nos invito a su casa.

OK, nos vemos pronto.

"no tengo gana de socializar hoy, pero que mas puedo hacer" pensaba eriol un poco cansado y resignado.

- - - - - -- - - -- - ---- - -en otra parte del aeropuerto - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -

-saku dijo tomoyo con un tono cansado- a buena hora se vino a retrasar el avión de tu hermano

tienes toda la razón y yo que tengo muchas ganas de verlo porque aunque siempre me moleste, lo extrañe mucho-dijo sakura con un tono alegre.- se me antojo un refresco vamos a comprarnos unos.

-esta bien vamos.

Se acercaron a una cafetería que había relativamente cerca de donde estaban.

ahora que hacemos- dijo tomoyo tomando su bebida al tiempo.

no se, vamos a caminar para matar tiempo.

Hey tommy, mira allá, ese es mi hermano, vamos rápido a buscarlo- dijo sakura cogiendo de la mano a su amiga que tenia una cara de no entender lo que pasaba, pero cuando cruzaban hizo que tomoyo se topara con algo o con alguien haciendo que su refresco se regara en eso.

Ay ¡lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención-dijo tomoyo apenada, pero al levantar su mirada se encontró con unos ojos azules que si quisieran matar ya lo hubieran hecho.

Es que no se fija por donde va- dijo eriol con un tono grosero Pero al ver mejor a su pequeño "accidente" casi se arrepiente de haber dicho esto, era simplemente hermoso lo que veía.-es que esta ciega o que.- como dije casi se arrepiente.

Oiga, ya le dije que lo sentía, no lo hice a propósito.- dijo tomoyo con mucho enojo, "que se cree ese hombre para hablarme de esa manera"- además como me habla así, si también usted estaba distraído.

Mire, no voy a ponerme a pelear con una niña descuidada como usted, es mejor que me vaya.- dijo eriol caminando al lado contrario de tomoyo.sin escuchar ni siquiera su repuesta. Entonces sakura se acerca a su amiga.

Puedes creer a este hombre, es un grosero de primera.-dijo la amatista al borde del enojo.

Si, es verdad pero no puedes negar que era muy atractivo-

"en verdad lo es, espero volver a verlo, un momento, en que pienso, que locura es esta"

Tomoyo, reacciona, te estoy hablando-"a veces siento como si me ignoraran por completo"-pensaba la castaña con una cara de resignación.-TOMOYO, REACCIONA.- grito la esmeralda para sacar a su amiga de el trance.

Ahh- dijo la amatista sacudiendo su cabeza- no tienes que gritar saku, estoy aquí mismo

"definitivamente caso perdido" todavía pensaba la castaña resignada-mira, allá esta mi hermano vamos.

Esta bien.-dijo tomoyo-"pero que me pasa" todavía pensaba.

- - -- - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - -- -

Eriol ya se encontraba afuera del aeropuerto, tratando, con un pañuelo, limpiar un poco el líquido que tenia en su camisa.

-amigo, ahora que te paso- dijo una voz a sus espalda, al darse media vuelta vio que era su mejor amigo

-lo que me paso fue una ñina que por distraída me boto su refresco en mi camisa.-dijo todo enojado eriol-"pero era una ñina muy hermosa, casi celestial"

pero creo que debió de ser muy bonita- dijo syaoran en un tono burlón- por que si no fuera así, no se entonces porque te sonrojaste.

Eriol sin darse cuenta lo había hecho. "me sonroje con tan solo pensar en ella, pero que es esto"-mira, deja de molestarme y mejor vamonos a comer.-dijo eriol con cara de enojo fingido.

Como quieras, vamos.- dijo syaoran tratando de no reírse de su amigo.

- - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

Tomoyo había llegado a su casa, tras un largo día en la casa de sakura, disfrutando como siempre las peleas entre los dos hermanos kinomoto, y las comelonas que se daba yukito. En verdad esos días eran lo mejor para ella.

Estaba en su cuarto cambiándose para la flamante cena con los hiragizawa, en verdad no sabia porque su madre estaba tan entusiasmada con eso, no lo entendía y prefería no hacerlo.

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -abajo en la sala -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - -- --

Ding, dong (la puerta principal)

Sonomi se acerco para abrir, y allí se encontró a su querido socio y al hijo de este.

-buenas noches mi querida sonomi ¿Cómo esta?- dijo Clow, dándole un beso en la mano a la anteriormente nombrada.- se ve hermosa esta noche.

-buenas noches a usted también Clow-dijo sonomi toda sonrojada por el acto de este- usted también se ve muy bien hoy.

le agradezco sus halagos.-dijo el mayor de los hiragizawa- mire le presento a mi querido hijo eriol.

Entonces por atrás de el se apareció la figura de un joven muy apuesto.

-buenas noches señora un placer en conocerla- dijo eriol imitando el acto de su padre que había hecho unos momentos atrás.

igualmente querido, pero pasen no se queden ahí en la puerta. – dijo sonomi acompañándolos a la sala- en un momento regreso, voy a traer a mi hija.

vaya, la esperamos-dijo Clow dándole una mirada a sonomi que la sonrojo mas.

"pero que cosas pienso, como es que este hombre logra ponerme así" pensaba la mayor de las daidouji subiendo las escaleras.

Toc toc

-hija- dijo sonomi entrando al cuarto de tomoyo y a la vez con una gran sonrisa al ver a su hija.- estas hermosísima.

-gracias madre no es para tanto-dijo tomoyo dándose una vuelta para que su madre la viera mejor. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido rojo de tiras hasta arriba de las rodillas, con el cabello suelto que le daba el toque sensual pero el maquillaje sencillo que tenía le daba el toque natural y angelical.

-bueno, hija vamos a bajar que ya llegaron.

esta bien madre vamos.

Al llegar a la sal cual fue la sorpresa de tomoyo no podía creer lo que veía era el, el del aeropuerto pero que era esto. una jugada del destino, no lo creía.

bueno, les presento a mi hija tomoyo- dijo sonomi toda orgullosa por su adorado retoño.

Al voltear a ver hacia la puerta, cual era la sorpresa de eriol, era ella la del café.

-USTED- gritaron los dos al unísono.


	2. Chapter 2

Agradezco mucho el ánimo que me han dado, en verdad espero que les guste

capitulo 2

USTED- dijeron al unísono.

Ella no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando, era EL, ese hombre del aeropuerto, el grosero, antipático, arrogante, egocéntrico de esta mañana. Cuando creía que el día no había sido tan bueno, se encontró al causante de hacerlo tan insoportable, no había dejado de pensar en ese hombre en todo el día, ya que le molestaba lo despreciable que era.

El por su parte estaba sorprendido, "pero que hace esta niña en esta casa" era lo que se preguntaba, estaba en shock pero al parecer ella estaba igual de atónita que el. Ella se acercaba mas hacia donde estaban ellos y cuando lo hacia pudo observarla mucho mejor, no podía dudarlo era realmente hermosa, pero ese detalle tampoco se le había escapado esa mañana, cuando la vio le parecía una mujer muy bella, ahora con ese vestido, "parece una diosa" era en lo único que podía pensar.

Los mayores extrañados por sus reacciones, también pudieron percatar que había un poco tensión en el aire.

-por lo que veo, ustedes ya se conocían – dijo la mama de tomoyo, pero esta ultima se puso mas enojada que antes y eriol lo pudo notar; provocando en el una leve sonrisa.

nos habíamos encontrado con anterioridad pero no nos habían presentado formalmente- dijo el oji azul sonando demasiado arrogante en la opinión de tomoyo-es un gusto volverla a ver señorita daidouji, me llamo eriol hiragizawa.- dándole un beso en la mano-tomoyo en vez de agradarle el gesto, lo que hizo fue molestarla pero el sonrojo que se asomaba en sus mejillas se noto mas pero era por el enojo o por sentir los labios de el en su piel, simplemente la sacaba del quicio esos pensamientos- el gusto es mió- dijo secamente, retirando rápidamente la mano.

- buenas noches pequeña tomoyo-e escucho una voz, que no era otra mas que la del magnate clow hiragizawa.

-buenas noches señor hiragizawa-dijo tomoyo muy sonriente aunque un poco pensativa a la vez, no podía evitar sonreírle como una niñita cuando ve a alguien que aprecia mucho.

Bueno, mejor porque no nos dirigimos la comedor, la cena ya esta lista-dijo sonomi sacando a eriol, que todavía seguía en su propio mundo, como también lo estaba tomoyo.

Mi querida sonomi antes podría hablar de un asunto con usted- dijo el mayor de los hiragizawa-

Si claro, como no, vamos un momento a mi estudio- dijo un poco intrigada, que quería hablar Clow con ella- tomoyo cariño, los dejamos un momentos a solas ya venimos- dijo sonomi acercándose a su hija para darle un beso – pero sin groserías, compórtate- le susurro al oído de su hija. Retirándose de esa sala junto con su acompañante.

La amatista solo pensaba el porque tenia que quedarse a solas con ese, el hombre más insoportable que había sobre la faz de la tierra, hasta el momento no había conocido a alguien que la convenciera de lo contrario.

Eriol solo la veía con una sonrisa divertida, para luego sentarse sobre el sillón de la sala. No sabia la razón por la cual simplemente le encantaba la idea de molestarla, ese iba a ser su pequeño proyecto durante todo ese tiempo, porque a diferencia de ella, el sabia el asunto que iba a tratar su padre con sonomi, y también sabia que tomoyo no iba a estar exactamente contenta del todo cuando supiera.

Y así pasaron la mayoría del tiempo mientras sus padres no estaban, solo se miraban sin que el otro notara.

"pero que se trae este entre manos" pensaba la amatista con solo ver la cara del susodicho que tenia en frente. -.que tanto miras,¿ ya notaste algo que te interesa?- decía una voz , sacándola de sus nubes y terminando el silencio que ambos habían creado.

-nada que provenga de usted me podría interesar- Dijo tomoyo apartando su cara para mirar a otro lado.

-pues, yo no podría decir lo mismo, yo si veo algo sumamente interesante.

- - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - - -- --- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- -

Entraron al amplio estudio de esa casa, sonomi se fue acercando al sofá en donde se sentó y Clow se acomodo en una silla en frente de ella, quería captar su atención a lo que le iba a decir.

Entonces señor Clow, que es lo me quería comentar-

Mi querida sonomi mas que un comentario, es un favor, se que llevamos conociéndonos hace poco, solo frecuentamos en cosas laborales y muy poco en asuntos personales.

"que es lo que este hombre esta pensando, no se le estará metiendo la idea de ampliar lo personal, o si ¿?" una leve sonrisa se le dibujo en su cara, no le disgustaba tampoco a ella esa idea, la verdad era que una parte de ella quería eso, en su opinión Clow hiragizawa era el hombre perfecto, amable, caballeroso, sincero, inteligente, serio cuándo quiere, galante cuando desea y muy atractivo. Claro esta para su edad.

Lo que quiero decir es que espero que no sea una molestia o considere un atrevimiento de mi parte lo que le voy a pedir,

Su corazón se estaba acelerando, será que sus pensamientos eran ciertos, habían acertado- si es algo que esta a mi alcance con mucho gusto lo haré, en ningún momento lo considerare una molestia.

cuanto me alegra escuchar eso mi querida señora daidouji-se levanto de la silla para poder acercarse a la ventana que daba al jardín, era realmente una hermosa noche- desde mañana comenzare una gira de negocios, como lo llamo yo, tengo que visitar las demás empresas que tengo, por eso me ausentare un tiempo. Mi hijo ha dejado de estudiar en Inglaterra y ha decidido continuar sus estudios aquí en Japón, pero a la vez también manejara la sucursal que tenemos en esta ciudad, es decir, que el tomara las decisiones, claro esta que me consultara todos sus planes.

Sonomi creía que la conversación no iba como deseaba, pensaba que se estaba desviando del tema que ella creía que iban a tratar, estaba tan hundida en sus pensamientos hasta que otra vez decidió prestarle atención a la voz que oía en el fondo.

Entonces los negocios que mi empresa hará con la suya, tendré que hacerlos con su hijo.

Esta en lo correcto, y a consecuencia de eso, ustedes tendrán una relación laboral estrecha por eso es que mi favor de pronto le podría sonar molesto.

Ya le he dicho que no va a ser una molestia- dijo un poco irritada.

Esta bien no le diré mas eso- dijo todo gracioso al ver la conducta de la pelirroja- bueno como venia diciendo, mi hijo se quedara acá, pero lo que no quiero es que se quede solo en el principio, por eso es que le pido a usted si mi hijo se puede quedar un tiempo en su casa hasta que sea el momento de estar solo, no es que mi hijo no sea independiente, la cuestión es quiero evitar complicaciones aunque no las pueda haber.

Parecía como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría , y con eso se le enfriara todos esos pensamientos que se le había pasado por su mente, como ese hombre iba a pensar en tener algo con ella, el era también un buen profesional, estaba decepcionada y a al vez ¿triste?. No entendía sus sentimientos, simplemente no los entendía.

El solo la miro, le pareció notar decepción en sus ojos pero porque, no le dio mas importancia al asunto, aunque no pudo quitar su mirada en ella, en verdad sonomi daidouji era hermosa tanto afuera como adentro, sabia muy bien que ella tenia su carácter ya que tiene una reputación que lo precede, pero con el no tenia ese carácter, y eso a el le gustaba.

Sonomi todavía estaba como en shock hasta que se dio cuenta que el la miraba intensamente- ¿como así que complicaciones?- fue lo único que pudo articular.

-bueno cuando quiero decir complicaciones me refiero a problemas que hace todo adolescente cuando esta solo, se que es mayor pero como padre no me dejo de preocupar, por eso es que quiero que al principio este en una casa de familia, antes de estar solo, después de todo volveré dentro de un tiempo y así podré estar con el. ¿Y que me dice mi querida sonomi?

Después de un tiempo de recobrar la "cordura" se detuvo a pensar las cosas, en verdad no era problema tener al hijo de Clow en su casa, le parecía hasta ventajoso ya que no se había olvidado de que era un buen partido para su hija, así se podrán relacionar mas. Esa idea le pareció simplemente encantadora.

Querido Clow no le veo ningún inconveniente a eso, a mi hija y a mi nos encantara que su hijo se quede un tiempo con nosotras.

Cuanto me alegro oír eso, en verdad se lo agradezco mucho- se acerco hacia ella para poder besar su mano.

Mejor vamos al salón para poder comunicárselos- dijo una sonomi roja como un tomate.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - --

No sabia como reaccionar, el acababa de decirle que estaba interesado en ella o será pura imaginación, sentía como sus cachetes estaban calientes, estaba nerviosa.

-yo...tú… que acabas de decir?

-es que estas sorda o simplemente te haces la que no escuchaste.-dijo eriol con una sonrisa juguetona que solo la hacia enojar mas que sus palabras.- te dije que yo si eh visto algo que me interesa.

-Y se puede saber que es lo que tanto le interesa.

Eriol se le quedo mirando como si estuviera disfrutando lo rápido que sus palabras pueden molestarla y ponerla a la defensiva.

-va a contestar o no-estaba al borde de el enojo, este hombre lo único que hacia era mirarla como analizando cada una de sus reacciones.

- bueno, si es que tanto la mata saber se lo diré...a mi lo que me interesa...- bueno ya volvimos, que nos perdimos.-interrumpió la mama de tomoyo que entraba justamente en ese momento junto con clow.

eriol solo se reía de lo que acababa de pasar, como que el destino no quería que le dijera nada a tomoyo, aunque en verdad, el tampoco estaba tan seguro que iba a decir, minutos atrás el no se creía que lo había dicho en voz alta, era verdad que algo le interesaba, lo tenia en frente de el, pero lo que le daba vueltas en la cabeza era en que forma le interesaba tomoyo. Talvez era porque le encantaba molestarla o es que había algo mas.

-hijo, pasa algo.

-no, padre, estoy perfectamente bien.

- es que te note muy pensativo.

- en verdad no es nada.

-bueno, porque no pasamos a cenar-dijo sonomi

-esta bien, vayamos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo estaba tirada en su cama, disponiéndose para dormir, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, los hiragizawas ya se habían marchado hace unas horas, pero eriol todavía seguía rodeando su cabeza. El hombre primero la dejo pensando en lo que jamás le respondió" que le interesaba a eriol hiragizawa" era lo único que había en su cabeza, pero después se acordaba de al noticia que había recibido en el comedor.-realmente hoy no es mi día-se dijo, hasta que le cansancio se apodero por fin de ella y se durmió con la escena de lo que había ocurrido en el comedor.

_Flash back _

_Estaban en el comedor, sonomi en la cabeza, tomoyo a su derecha, Clow estaba al frente de sonomi y eriol estaba a su derecha. Pasaron comiendo entre risas, comentarios, conversaciones superficiales ,aunque mas que todo era entre los mayores porque cuando intervenía uno de los jóvenes para decir algo, el otro siempre tenia algo en contra que decir pero de vez en cuando se podía apreciar las miradas que se daban sin que la otra persona se diera cuenta. Ya habían dejado de comer y estaban ahora tomándose un café. Y lo único que se podía escuchar eran risas pero solo de dos personas. _

- _jajajajaja en verdad fue realmente patético y embarazoso - dijo sonomi muerta de la risa (a su modo) _

- _si, jajajaja, yo realmente no se que hubiera hecho en una situación así. _

- _creo que lo hubieras manejado mucho mejor que el. _

- _Creo que cualquiera lo hubiera hecho. Jajajaja _

- _Jajajajjaja_

_Eriol y tomoyo solo se quedaban bebiendo sus cafés en silencio, pensando en las historias que hacían reír a sus padres, no eran para nada interesantes. _

- _cambiando de tema un poco, hija tengo una noticia que darte _

_Tomoyo solo miraba a su madre esperando que le dijera lo que tenia que contarle. _

- _bueno, como sabes tomoyo, el señor hiragizawa esta haciendo negocios conmigo, pero se tendrá que ausentar un tiempo, y no quiere que eriol se quede solo en un principio por eso es que se quedara con nosotras el tiempo que sea necesario. _

_Si verlo en su casa, le había caído como una patada en el estomago, el hecho de que ahora lo tena que ver todos los días, y soportarlo en su casa, era demasiado para ella, no lo quería cerca, miraba a su madre que todavía estaba diciendo cosas como mostrar la ciudad, pasar tiempo juntos para ser amigos, AMIGOS, ella no quería ser amiga de ese arrogante; después su mirada se puso en ese, que solo la observaba con una sonrisa de par en par que le daba ganas de borrársela. Después noto como todos la miraban extraño y se percato que hace rato su madre había dejado de hablar. _

- _tomoyo, querida, que tienes._

- _nada, madre, solo me distraje es todo-dijo moviendo sus manos – y me parece excelente que eriol se quede con nosotras pero desde cuando se comenzara a quedar? _

- _Desde mañana querida- dijo sonomi tomando un sorbo de su bebida. _

_Desde mañana, desde mañana, era lo que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. _

- _me alegre que estés contenta con la idea pequeña. verdad eriol?- pregunto Cloe mirando a su hijo._

- _si padre, pienso lo mismo además presiento que tomoyo y yo nos la pasaremos excelente. _

_Y obviamente no hubo otro comentario que la hiciera enojar tanto, pero que problema, ese hombre no podía decir nada porque enseguida la irritaba pero lo unico que se notaba en su cara era una genuina sonrisa falsa._

_- bueno creo que ya es hora que nos vayamos eriol-dijo Clow mirando su reloj mientras se levantaba de la mesa. _

- _los acompaño a la puerta. _

_Así se pararon todos de la mesa con dirección a la puerta en donde los hiragizawas no hicieron más que agradecerle a sonomi por la cena. _

_Fin del flash back _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa mañana había sido extremadamente estresante para el, tenia que hacer muchas diligencias no solo de el sino también de su padre, no había tenido un tiempo libre un solo instante; estaba en la oficina que le correspondía a su padre y a el en daidouji corporation.

Aunque por afuera luzca como un joven el cual no tiene preocupación alguna, la realidad era otra. Ser el único hijo de Clow hiragizawa implicaba muchas responsabilidades y compromisos, cosa que lo privaba de hacer lo que quisiera hacer puede que para otra persona eso le podía traer un poco de tristeza pero eso a el realmente no le importaba, el lo que quería era seguir los pasos de su padre y hacer las cosas como el, aunque tuviera que sacrificar mitad de su juventud por así decirlo, el estaba dispuesto a todo.

- llegaste ayer y ya empezaste con la adicción al trabajo- dijo una persona entrando en ese momento a la oficina, haciendo que eriol quitara los ojos de los papeles que estaba revisando.

- Syaoran, cuanto me alegra ver una cara conocida por lo menos- le dijo al susodicho que se estaba ubicando en la silla enfrente de el.- como supiste que estaba aquí?

- Me lo dijo naruku

- Ah, y como esta mi querida prima.

- Por lo que me contó esta bien, y esta esperando a que te instales para hacerte la visita

- Y con visita querrá decir, que se va a mudar conmigo.

- Jajajaja estas en lo correcto- asintió syaoran.

- Últimamente he notado que hablas mucho mas con mi prima, que te traes entre manos, porque ahora te advierto que a ella no la vas a coger como haces con tus amiguitas de casi todos los días- le dijo a syaoran el cual solo se estaba diciendo con lo que acabad de decir su amigo.

- primero que todo querido amigo, tu prima y yo solo somos amigos, y aunque me encantaría ver tu cara de celoso y con ganas de matarme por intentar algo con ella, lamentablemente no esta en mis planes hacer tal cosa.

- Mas te vale- advirtió eriol

- Jajajaja, por cierto¿cuando te mudas a la casa daidouji?

- Mañana temprano, el vuelo de mi padre sale hoy en la noche pero lo convencí de quedarme hoy en tu casa.

- Sabes no entiendo porque tu papa se empeña a que te quedes a vivir en esa casa por un tiempo. Cuando fácilmente te podrías haber quedado en la mía.

- Yo realmente tampoco entiendo muy bien el porque, pero digamos que no me disgusta del todo la idea- dijo eriol con un gesto divertido.

- Esa fue la señal de mi retirado- dijo syaoran parándose de la silla, y haciendo camino hacia la puerta.

- ¿Qué?

- Me voy, siempre que haces esa cara significa que estas tramando algo de lo cual tarde o temprano termino metido.

- Tanto así me conoces verdad.

- Tantos años de amistad no han sido de vano amigo, entonces, hablamos luego, tengo que ir a unas reuniones ahora- dijo syaoran algo mas serio.

- Esta bien, adiós.- dijo eriol escuchándose después una puerta cerrándose.

Se paro de su escritorio caminando hacia la ventana, su oficina tenia una excelente vista de la ciudad, era relajante el solo hecho de pararse ahí, eso lo ayudaba a pensar, desde ayer en la noche es lo único que hacia, dejar que su mente se fuera lejos de la realidad. Y sabía que el motivo de eso no era algo que haya esperado. O mejor dicho, no era alguien que esperaba.

Tomoyo daidouji, ese nombre solo daba vueltas en su cabeza, esa mujer parecía una persona supremamente molesta, siempre contradecía todo lo que el decía, le parecía caprichosa, chillona, grosera "pero muy hermosa" si, no lo podía evitar, nunca había visto una mujer como ella, "no desde ella" se decía con un dejo de tristeza.

Tratando de que su mente no hiciera mas comentarios al respecto, se dedico otra vez a ir a su escritorio y seguir con el trabajo que estaba haciendo, lo tenia que hacer, para así lograr todas las metas que tenia y quería alcanzar. Pero desde la noche anterior se trazo una meta muy diferente a las otras que tenia, esta era como una diversión personal, el se había percatado que también a el le gustaba ser una molestia para la amatista, por eso iba a aprovechar todo el tiempo en esa casa, para explotar esa nueva afición que tenia. No sabia muy bien que ganaba con eso, pero algo dentro de el, le daba el impulso y la necesidad de hacerlo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo se levanto a duras penas de su cama, callando de un solo golpe el despertador que la levanto cuando justamente iba a tener un sueño placentero.

Se quedo un momento viendo el techo pensando en que iba hacer hoy, entonces se le ocurrió que lo mejor seria invitar a sakura a quedarse a dormir en su casa; primero iban a preparar pasteles y dulces, luego se irían a nadar un rato en la piscina, y el resto del tiempo harían cualquier cosa que se les antojara. Todo iba a ser muy divertido y tranquilo a la vez. Y eso era lo que ella buscaba: tranquilidad. Sabía muy bien que cuando llegara eriol no iba a poder obtener eso por un tiempo.

Se levanto para dirigirse a bañar y así poder llamar a sakura, pero cuando iba a entrar al baño que estaba en su habitación, su madre entro al cuarto.

- ¡buenos días querida! pero mira la cara que tienes, parece como si no hubieras dormido bien.

- "y quien dijo que dormí bien" pensó la amatista- Buenos días mama pensé que a esta hora ya ibas a estar en el trabajo.

- cuando te bañes y te cambias, y comas un poco iremos enseguida para allá.

- ¿iremos?- dijo no queriendo saber la repuesta de madre la cuál no pudo escuchar, porque en ese preciso momento sonó el celular de su madre.

- Es una llamada importante, te espero abajo, no tardes- dijo sonomi saliendo del cuarto de su hija contestando la llamada.

Tomoyo se tiro en la cama boca arriba, mirando otra vez el techo." Yo que pensé que iba a ser un día tranquilo". Duro unos momentos en esa posición pero después se paro para ahora si bañarse.

Duro casi una hora en estar lista, y casi 10 minutos comiendo su desayuno. Ya en el carro con su madre y aprovechando que el teléfono de su progenitora había sonado hace unos instantes decidió terminar la conversación que había sido interrumpida por el aparato en la mañana.

-¿mama, porque tengo que ir hoy contigo a la oficina?- dijo mirando a su madre, que estaba sacando unos papeles de su maleta. Pero al escuchar la pregunta de su hija, los dejo a un lado para así poder mirarla y poder entablar mejor la conversación.

- hija, sabes muy bien que cuando yo ya no este en el mundo, todo lo que poseo quedara en tus manos, entre esas cosas esta la compañía, y todo lo que he alcanzado con ella; tanto los contactos como los negocios que he podido lograr. Como ya tienes 18 años, pronta a entrar a la universidad, me pareció el mejor momento para que tengas una participación en la empresa. Y así, conocer mejor todo este mundo, y como se hacen las cosas, para que tengas experiencia y preparación cuando te toque el momento de estar bajo tu dirección.

A tomoyo todo lo que le dijo su madre le pareció bastante lógico, ella sabia desde pequeña que tenia responsabilidades con los negocios de su familia y siendo la única hija de su madre, la hacia la heredera absoluta de los daidojui. Por eso iba a llegar el día en que tenía que aprender a manejar todo, y por lo que parece, iba ser justamente esa mañana. En verdad le encantaba la idea de estar en la compañía, eso la emocionaba.

- mama, sabes muy bien que siempre he querido tener participación en la empresa, y te prometo que daré todo de mi para hacer todo lo que me toca de la mejor manera.- dijo dándole un abrazo a su madre, el cuál no se daban mucho ya que no pasaban mucho tiempo juntas.

Aunque a sonomi se sorprendió en un principio por la reacción de su hija, no le molesto en lo absoluto responder el abrazo. Después de quedarse así un rato, sonomi rompió el silencio pero aun con su hija en sus brazos, sobandole la cabeza.

- hija, se me olvido decirte que tampoco vas a ser la única de tu edad en la empresa, eriol hiragizawa va a estar también respondiendo por los negocios de su padre.- dijo pensando que a tomoyo el hecho de tener alguien joven en la empresa como ella, iba a lograr que no tuviera nervios. Pero que equivocada estaba.

- ¡QUEEEEE!- dijo tomoyo soltándose rápidamente de su madre, definitivamente si pensaba que estar en la compañía iba a proporcionarle una manera de distraerse, y poder concentrarse en algo que realmente le gustaba, sin tener ningún problema. Debía de penar de nuevo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, aunque se que no fue nada del otro mundo, espero qeu el toro les guste mas.


End file.
